


黎明之前

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 人类格朗泰尔有一个不肯咬他的吸血鬼男朋友。





	黎明之前

*   
“嘿，”格朗泰尔说，“我有个问题。”   
公白飞和古费拉克看了过来。   
“什么？”古费拉克微笑着，“有什么我能帮你的吗，我亲爱的朋友。”   
“你能先从公白飞腿上下来吗？”   
古费拉克得意洋洋：“不能。承认吧，你就是羡慕我能坐在男朋友腿上。”   
格朗泰尔捏了捏鼻梁。   
“算了。就是，我想问，怎么才能让安灼拉咬我？”   
房间里陷入了一阵沉默。   
过了半天，公白飞回答道：“或许，”他说，“你只需要开口问问他？”   
格朗泰尔立刻摇了摇头。   
“不成，你看他那个样子，像是那种会咬人的吸血鬼吗？他上一次咬人是什么时候？”   
公白飞和古费拉克开始沉思。   
“好像是一个多世纪以前。”公白飞迟疑地说。   
古费拉克立刻赞成道：“对，在他还小的时候，那次他太饿了。”   
“而且那时候也没有即食血包。”   
“之后他跟那个女孩子光是道歉就道了十分钟，还给了她一大堆金路易补偿。”   
古费拉克微笑起来，好像那是什么美好的回忆一样。   
格朗泰尔敲了敲桌子。   
“你们还记得我的问题吗？”   
“当然，”古费拉克说，“我刚才不是回答你了吗？我不能从飞儿腿上下来，因为你知道——”   
“或许，”公白飞打断了他，上帝保佑他们可爱的向导，“你可以暗示他一下。”   
格朗泰尔眨了眨眼睛。   
“怎么？”   
“比如说，说说人造血对他身体不好之类的？”公白飞摸着下巴，“我相信若利在这个方面已经跟他唠叨了不少了。还有就是……”   
公白飞今天说话怎么这么慢？格朗泰尔追问道：“什么？”   
“在他大量失血之后，”公白飞说，“你可以试试。但是我觉得如果他不想咬你的话，你再怎么试可能也没用。”   
“噢。”格朗泰尔说。   
“不过，”古费拉克问道，“你为什么想让他咬你呢？”   
格朗泰尔嗤笑了一声：“怎么！你见过哪个吸血鬼在找了人类男朋友之后还靠即食血包过活的吗？”   
古费拉克摊了摊手。   
“你见过他什么时候和别的吸血鬼一样了吗？”   
“噢。”格朗泰尔说。   
“不过也不是完全不可能嘛，”古费拉克开心地说，“你已经让他做到了一件他在两个世纪里都没有做到的事情啦。”   
“什么？”   
“谈恋爱啊。”   
“噢。”   
格朗泰尔微笑起来。 

*   
总体来说，格朗泰尔热爱现代文明，至少也是热爱现代文明的止痛片，要不是它那天治好了他宿醉的头痛，他根本就不会出现在国家艺术博物馆里，也就不会遇到安灼拉：他那天早上差一点点就要给热安打电话让他来顶班了。   
最后他吞了两片止痛片，强撑着来上班，那天他脸上的两个黑眼圈看上去比吸血鬼还像什么夜间生物（那是安灼拉后来告诉他的事情），一边反思着自己为什么要找这么个早上八点上班的兼职，一边走向了接待处。   
总体来说，格朗泰尔热爱现代文明，每天都是一样，然而那天他格外地热爱它——他热爱十九世纪红色革命创造了它，热爱它的吸血鬼及其他物种平权法案，热爱所有为实现人类与少数物种平等而不断奋斗的人们，以及少数物种，特别是少数物种，特别是少数物种党人无畏的领袖，特别是他的金发在阳光下闪闪发光的样子。   
所以这就是他们第一次见面的故事——格朗泰尔，一个吸血鬼般苍白而憔悴的人类；安灼拉，一个像人类青年般生机蓬勃的吸血鬼。那天格朗泰尔为安灼拉充当了几乎一天的博物馆解说，接着到了晚上安灼拉便提出要请他共进晚餐：准确地说，是安灼拉吸着一杯看不出颜色的饮料，看着格朗泰尔吃饭。   
从那之后的事情就显得非常自然了。   
格朗泰尔认识了安灼拉的朋友们——ABC党人。古费拉克和公白飞跟安灼拉一样，都是吸血鬼，只不过古费拉克是由公白飞帮他完成的转化；若利、弗以伊和巴阿雷是狼人，格朗泰尔很快便和他们熟络了起来；热安很早便认识了他们，他和赖格尔在大学里是同学，那人被他们喊作博须埃（一个古费拉克提出的十九世纪玩笑，真可怕），他们和格朗泰尔一样都是人类。这只是核心的几位。ABC作为存在时间最久的少数物种组织，在巴黎的国家议会里占了不少席位，而安灼拉则是他们的领袖。   
这是他们几个不太经常提起的故事。但就算他们不说，格朗泰尔对此也略知一二，每个人的小学历史课本上都有这事：1832年六月革命，人类与少数物种虽然都损失惨重，但最终推倒了人类独裁，发布了平权法案，逐渐建立了二者平等、共同掌权的新体制，安灼拉从那时起便是他们的领袖了。   
但现在对格朗泰尔说到这些时，他只是说：我们失去了许多朋友。   
而格朗泰尔除了握紧他的手外，什么也不能做。 

*   
话说回来，他有时候也不那么热爱现代文明，说详细些：他不太喜欢安灼拉的即食血包。主要原因：安灼拉每次食用它们的时候表情都不太好看。   
“不好喝吗？”格朗泰尔问他。   
“不如喝酒。”安灼拉回答。   
而根据格朗泰尔的观察，安灼拉确实不怎么喜欢喝酒。 

*   
所以这就是问题所在。   
安灼拉不喜欢即食血包。在它出现之前，根据古费拉克的说法，安灼拉是靠小动物血维生的。   
但相比于即食血包来说，安灼拉更不喜欢的事情是：侵犯别人的权利。   
小动物的也最好不要。   
因此在他们在一起将近一年之后，安灼拉还从没跟他提过这事。   
格朗泰尔看着安灼拉皱着眉毛吸着血袋，难得地感到了一种忧心忡忡的感觉。 

*   
“真的有那么难喝吗？”格朗泰尔问古费拉克。   
古费拉克思考了一下：“就像喝假酒。”   
格朗泰尔恍然大悟。 

*   
他的第一次尝试发生在某天早上。   
那天早上他醒过来的时候，安灼拉早就已经醒了，但他仍躺在他们的床上（是的，他不睡棺材，据古费拉克说那是十五世纪学院派吸血鬼的流行），一边看书，一边用手指梳理格朗泰尔的头发。见他醒了，安灼拉便放下了书。   
“吃早饭吗？”他说。   
安灼拉是在开始和他同居之后才学习的做饭：他们之前并不需要掌握这项人类技能。但他确实学得很快：吸血鬼的高智商为他解决了大部分障碍。   
格朗泰尔吃着自己的煎蛋，看着安灼拉把即食血包从加热器里拿了出来。   
他还没有开始喝，便已经有些愁眉苦脸了。   
格朗泰尔放下了叉子。   
“你知道，”他装作随意地说，“若利跟我说了不少问题，就是关于人造血可能会对你的身体产生不好的影响……”   
安灼拉看了他一眼，拿着自己的早饭，在桌边坐了下来。   
格朗泰尔认识那个表情，它通常来说代表着——   
安灼拉给他作了将近十分钟的关于人造血的实验及其社会意义的演讲。   
格朗泰尔差点在早餐的桌边就再次睡过去。 

*   
第二次的时候，安灼拉确实失了不少血。   
准确地说，是自愿地献出了不少血。这个医疗项目是他与法国共和党人共同推进的：研究少数物种血液的医疗应用可能性。他们的快速愈合与强大的免疫是人类梦寐以求的能力。安灼拉决定，与其等着种族保守主义把问题变复杂，不如自己抢占先机把握局面。他一向是个行动派。   
格朗泰尔在推特上看了安灼拉去献血的全程直播。   
直到安灼拉到家的时候，他还躺在沙发上，在已经黑屏了的直播间里和右派种族主义支持者对骂——说对骂不太准确，应该是说格朗泰尔滔滔不绝地单方面把对方按在地上摩擦，而对面的人已经开始气急败坏地问候格朗泰尔的家人了——安灼拉阖上了他的电脑。   
格朗泰尔吓了一跳。   
安灼拉看起来疲惫极了，和他刚才在直播里精神抖擞的样子一点也不一样，他面色苍白（虽然平时他也没什么血色，但这也太严重了），手掌冰凉（虽然平时他的手也没热过，但也没到会让格朗泰尔发抖的地步），安灼拉把他的电脑扔到一边的茶几上（用他凭空举起物品的超能力，他平时从来不用），直接挤上了沙发，趴在了他身上。   
格朗泰尔伸出手抱住了他。安灼拉满意地哼哼了两声，把脸埋进了他的脖子里。他似乎很喜欢这种肢体接触，格朗泰尔猜测大概是因为自己的体温。   
“他们没给你点补偿吗？”格朗泰尔说，“我以为至少会给你点血包什么的，你知道，不是人造血的那种。”   
安灼拉摇了摇头，他的头发扫得格朗泰尔的脸痒痒的。   
“我们做这个是为了促进人类福祉，”安灼拉小声回答，“要是再拿什么补偿，那和交易不就没什么区别了吗？当然，补偿措施是有的，只是我不会要。”   
但人类真的值得你付出这么多吗？格朗泰尔想问。他想起了刚才那个在推特和他对骂的人，这让他感到有点愤怒，但他没有问出口。安灼拉现在需要的不是这种质疑。   
“那，”格朗泰尔有点紧张，“你想来点我的吗……？我不介意。”   
安灼拉的嘴唇凑近了他的脖子，格朗泰尔觉得他肯定感觉到自己的心脏跳得飞快了，但他只是在他的颈侧亲了一下。   
“不用了，”他说，“我睡会儿就好。”   
于是格朗泰尔立刻就妥协了。他们两个挤在沙发上睡过了一整个下午。 

*   
第三次是一个意外。   
而意外常常与古费拉克有关。   
他那天中午和公白飞吵架了，于是便跑到安灼拉家来“离家出走”，按照他的说法是这样的。而那天晚上安灼拉正忙着起草新提案，以至于应付古费拉克的重任就落在了格朗泰尔的肩上。他们两个看了八部星球大战，期间格朗泰尔吃光了他的零食，而古费拉克自己从冰箱里拿了好几包即食血袋。   
“你不是说那玩意儿喝起来像假酒吗？”格朗泰尔问他。   
古费拉克一脸忧伤：“今晚的德古拉需要借酒消愁。”   
在接下来的时间里，格朗泰尔一只耳朵听着古费拉克不停地唠叨公白飞今天有多不可理喻，一只耳朵听着韩索罗开着千年隼还要喋喋不休，他简直一个头两个大。等到公白飞半夜开车过来接他的时候，格朗泰尔才意识到安灼拉一直在房间里没有出来过。这对他来说挺正常，工作时的安灼拉一般需要他提醒才能记得休息和进食。他和公白飞一起把耍酒疯的古费拉克塞进车里，跟他们道了别。   
他一进家门，就看到安灼拉面色凝重地站在门口。   
“怎么了？”他随口问道。   
安灼拉指了指客厅的一片狼藉。   
“哦，”格朗泰尔说，“我会收拾的，你先吃点东西？”   
安灼拉的面色更加凝重了。   
“古费拉克吃掉了我所有的血包。”   
“……噢。”   
格朗泰尔摸了摸鼻子。   
安灼拉上一次进食已经是前一天的事了，这会儿他看上去有些焦虑，而离他们最近的药店在五个街区以外，多半已经关门了。   
格朗泰尔上前了一步。   
“你要不要——”   
他指了指自己的脖子。   
安灼拉看了他一会儿，摇了摇头：“我不能因为自己的需要就伤害你——”   
“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔握住了他的手，“我想让你咬我，这是我的自由意志，好吗？”   
安灼拉看了他一会儿。   
就在格朗泰尔以为他要再次拒绝的时候，安灼拉回握住了他的手。   
“到沙发上去。”   
“啊？”   
“你得坐下，”安灼拉说，“不然你会摔倒。” 

*   
来自古费拉克，01:30A.M.：   
「他咬你了吗？」   
回复古费拉克，02:16A.M.：   
「我就知道你们是故意的。」   
来自古费拉克，02:17A.M.：   
「难道你不该感谢我们一下吗？」   
来自古费拉克，02:17A.M.：   
「感觉怎么样？」   
回复古费拉克，02:19A.M.：   
「感觉像喝了假酒。」 

FIN


End file.
